


Sheriff Griffin

by solinasolina



Series: Prompt Series [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solinasolina/pseuds/solinasolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke had no idea how she was going to confront this stranger, but she knew she had to do something. She couldn't let some stranger steal her neighbour's dog. Once she's out the door Clarke immediately grabs the hose, pulling it along with her till she reaches the short fence that separated the two houses. "YOU THERE, STOP!" she yells, holding up the hose as if it was a gun. </p><p>or the "HEY STOP! YOU’RE STEALING MY NEIGHBOURS DOG! WHAT THE FU – oh, they hired a dog walker? hahaha haha.. ha… carry on” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheriff Griffin

**Author's Note:**

> saw this prompt on tumblr a while ago and absolutely loved it. however, i dont have the link to the original post, sorry!
> 
> happy reading!

 

[dog barking]

"Uhhhhh, Leo, shut up, please shut up," Clarke whispers as she tries to bury herself deeper into her pillow. It was just past 8am and she was still so exhausted from work. Clarke didn't mind the mornings, working at the hospital meant that she was use to sleeping whenever. But having finished her shift just after 5am, the last thing she needed was to be woken up 3 hours later by her neighbour's barking dog.

Her neighbours were Anya and Lincoln. They were cousins that owned the gym in town where they both worked as personal trainers. When they moved in next door, Lincoln and Clarke immediately got along, with Anya taking a little longer to warm up to her. But it's been a little over two years now and they were all pretty good friends. Anya and Lincoln also had a dog, a corgi-husky mix by the name of Leo. Clarke absolutely adores Leo, most of the time.

Turning over, Clarke stares to the ceiling as Leo just kept on barking. Letting out another deep sigh she slowly rolls out of bed and makes her way towards the bathroom, figuring that there was little chance she could go back to sleep now. After freshening up and leaving her bathroom the first thing she notices is how quiet it was. She walks to the window that overlooks Anya's backyard and pulls open the curtains. She scans the backyard and saw a stranger pouring food into Leo's bowl.

"Wow, she's cute," she said to herself, forgetting that the window was opened. The stranger then suddenly looks up in Clarke's general direction. Clarke closes her curtains and ducks for dear life, not sure if the stranger had seen her or not. Thirty seconds later she stands back up and opens the curtains ever so slightly, watching the stranger sit down on a chair and pulling out her phone. The stranger didn't seem as if she was going anywhere soon so Clarke jogs back to her room to get her phone.

As she walks back to the window she scrolls through her contacts, searching for Anya's name. Calling Anya, Clarke took another peep out the window to keep an eye on the stranger. _Hey this is Anya. I can't come to the phone right now so just leave a message after the beep_. She tries to call Lincoln but is also met with his voicemail. She then resorts to calling Octavia who picks up immediately.  

"O, where's Lincoln? Or Anya?"

"Aw well good morning to you, too."

"Sorry O, but are they with you?" Clarke asks again.

"No, they should be at the gym. I'm just about to start a training session in the park. Why?"

From behind the curtain, Clarke doesn’t take her eyes off the stranger, who remains in the chair. "There's a stranger in their backyard."

"What?!" Octavia exclaims. "Are they being robbed?!"

"I don't think so... I don't know actually... She's just sitting on the chair. She fed Leo."

"She fed Leo? That’s a litt-"

"Shut up shut up, she's doing something." Clarke interrupts. Octavia goes silent as Clarke watches the stranger move out of sight for minute. She tip toes trying to catch a glimpse of where the stranger has moved to.

"What's happening?" Octavia askes quietly.

"I don't know, I can't see her…” Clarke trails off, just waiting for the stranger to reappear. “Hold on she's back and..." Clarke watches as the stranger kneels down to Leo, putting on his collar. "Oh my god..." she whispers.

"What? What's she doing?"

"Oh my god" Clarke repeats. She watches the stranger start walking towards the front of the house. "I think she's stealing Leo. Call you back, O" And before Octavia could respond Clarke hangs up the call.

Clarke almost runs to her front door, not caring that she was only in a tank top and shorts. She had no idea how she was going to confront this stranger, but she knew she had to do something. Once she's out the door Clarke immediately grabs the hose, pulling it along with her till she reaches the short fence that separated the two houses. "YOU THERE, STOP!" she yells, holding up the hose as if it was a gun.

The woman comes to a stop and turns around to see the blonde pointing the hose at her. Her mouth opens slightly, ready to say something but wasn’t really sure to make of the situation.

Still holding up the hose, Clarke realises how ridiculous she must have looked but it was too late to do anything about it now. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! You can't go around stealing people's dogs!"

The stranger looks at Clarke, then down to Leo, then back to Clarke. Letting out a small laugh, Clarke only tightens her grip on the hose. "And you're going to stop me? With a hose?" the stranger questions.

"It'll be easier to ask people if they've seen the soaking wet person who's stolen my neighbour's dog” Clarke replies without a beat.

"Touche, Clarke."

Clarke's eyes widen as the stranger uses her name and she tightens her grip around the hose.

"You can put down the hose there Sheriff, i'm not stealing Leo." Clarke slowly lowers the hose and drops it to the ground, waiting for the other woman to continue. "I'm Lexa, Anya and Lincoln's cousin. They asked me to take Leo out for a walk," she explains. "They told me if I needed anything to go find a  _Clarke Griffin_ next door, so i'm assuming that's you. You are Clarke, right?" _  
_

Clarke definitely feels like a fool now, as she recalls Lincoln saying something about a cousin who was coming up to visit. "Yeah, that's me." Clarke makes her way around the fence, close enough for Leo to jump on her leg. "I'm sorry for threatening you with the hose." She kneels down to pet Leo. "I really thought you were going to take Leo."

Lexa lets out a small laugh and Clarke swears it's the most beautiful thing she's heard. "I'll be sure to let Anya and Lincoln know the great lengths you'll go to if Leo is ever taken."

“Oh god please don’t,” Clarke jokes.

Lexa lets out another small laugh and tugs at Leo’s leash. "Come on boy, leave Clarke alone.”

Clarke straightens herself up and smiles at Lexa. "How long are you here for?"

"Just the weekend," Lexa replies."But i'm actually moving in with Anya and Lincoln next month. I'm just here to get to know the area a bit more." Before Clarke could respond, Leo starts to pull Lexa away, agitated that they haven't started their walk yet. "I should take Leo for his walk. He’s getting restless"

Clarke nods. "See you soon then?"

"See you soon, Clarke."

Clarke waves goodbye to Lexa and Leo as they walk off. When they were two or three houses away she starts to make her way back to her own house. Reeling in the hose along the way, she puts it back. Getting up this morning wasn’t so bad after all.

Finding where she left her phone, she heads into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. There are a couple of missed calls and messages from Octavia, with her latest one saying, _"alright clarke i have to start my training session but please leave a message letting me know that you're okay. If i don't hear from you by the time my session is over i'm calling the cops."_ Clarke responds with a quick message saying that she was fine and that she'd explain what happened later. With her coffee Clarke resides on her couch, figuring she'd catch up on HTGAWM.

The rest of the day passes by quite peacefully. Clarke had fallen asleep halfway during the episode so she missed Lexa returning from her walk. By noon Clarke workes up the courage to head over next door to see if Lexa wanted to grab lunch, but realises that no one was home anymore. Clarke spends the rest of the day doing chores. Her housemates, Raven and Octavia both arrive home at around 6pm bringing back pizza and beer.  

"You're a lifesaver, Raven," Clarke says as she took the pizza boxes from Raven. "I'm starving"

Setting down her gym bag, Octavia asks, "Didn't you have lunch? Don't make me lie to your mum again when she asks if you've been eating properly. You know that i'm shit at lying to people with authority."

Clarke laughs. "I did! But that was like... 6 hours ago."

The three girls settle into the living room with their pizza and beer. "What are we watching?" Raven asks as she grabs the remote. Both Clarke and Octavia shrug which causes Raven to let out a deep sigh. “Alright then, we’re watching Masterchef and none of you bitches can complain.”

Clarke and Octavia both shrug again and start to dig into their pizza. Not a minute later Octavia remembers what had happened earlier in the day. “Clarke! So what happened this morning with the stranger who was taking Leo?”

“What? Someone took Leo?” Raven asks.

Clarke shook her head as she finishes her beer. “No no no.” She clears her throat. “I noticed someone in Anya’s backyard, this stranger fed Leo and looked as if she was making herself at home. Once Leo was done she put his leash on him and started guiding him to the front of the house.”

“That’s when you hanged up on me,” Octavia states.

“Yeah. So I run out of the house, only in shorts and a tank top not knowing what I was going to do. So I grabbed the hose.”

Raven almost chokes on her pizza slice. “You didn’t...”

Octavia laughs. “What were you going to do?! Soak her?!”

“If I had to! It would have been easier to ask people if they had seen a soaking wet person who stole a dog," she points out again.

Reaching for another slice, Raven looks up to Clarke again. “Tell me you didn’t hold it up like a gun”

Clarke nods sheepishly. “I did… and for a time longer than I care to admit as well.”

Raven shakes her head. “Only you, Clarke Griffin.”

“ANYWAYS,” Clarke continues. “She told me that she was their cousin and then I remembered Lincoln mentioning her before so I put down the hose.”

“Finally,” Raven comments.

Popping off the lid of her next beer, Clarke throws it at Raven. “Shut up.”

Catching it swiftly, Raven throws it back at Clarke. “Was she cute?”

“Yes,” Clarke grins. “So cute. She only told me her name and that she was here for the weekend before Leo started tugging her away. Damn dog.”

“What’s her name? Raven asked.

“Lexa,” Clarke answers, letting the ‘a’ roll off her tongue a little longer than she probably should.

“Wow you spend five minutes with her and you’re already smitten,” Octavia jokes.

“Well if you’d seen her, you’d understand.”

The three girls finish their pizza and beer and spend the rest of the night talking and watching TV. It was nearing midnight when they hear a car pull up into Anya’s driveway. Almost immediately, Raven is up on her feet, making her way to the window. Clarke watches as she raises her eyebrow. “What the hell are you doing, Raven?”

“I wanna see what the cute stranger looks like,” Raven whispers back.

“Oh me too.” And with that Octavia was up from the couch and peeking behind the curtain with Raven.

Clarke shakes her head and knows that she couldn't do anything to stop her friends so she joins them. Clarke stands behind Raven and Octavia, watching their neighbours get out of there car.

"This is kind of creepy," Clarke whispers.

Raven nudges Clarke, "Shhhh" and in the process causes Clarke to yelp at the sudden jab. Clarke quickly covers her mouth but it's too late as the three girls see Anya, Lincoln and Lexa all waving at them.

"It's just us Sheriff Griffin, no need to come out with the hose," Lexa teases before heading off inside with her cousins.

Clarke makes her way back to the couch and slumps in it. "Oh my god that was so embarrassing!" she yells.  Standing up again and grabbing her phone she decides it's time for bed. "I'm going to bed"

Both Octavia and Raven smirk at each other, "Night Sheriff!"

 

* * *

 

[dogs barking]

 _This can't be happening, again_  Clarke thought to herself. Her eyes weren't open but she could tell that it was too early to be up on a Saturday morning. As the dog kept on barking, Clarke realises that it wasn't Leo. Slowly, she stumbles out of her bed and walks over to her window that overlooks her front yard. There she saw Lexa sitting on Anya’s lawn, with not one, but two dogs (both of which she didn’t recognise). Clarke smiles to herself as Lexa playfully tosses two tennis balls between the dogs.

Next thing you know Clarke finds herself putting on a jumper and making her way out of the house. Walking over to Anya's lawn, she greets Lexa with a smile. "Morning."

"Morning Sheriff," Lexa replies back.

Clarke tips her head slightly as she sits down in front of Lexa. "Do I want to know where you got these dogs from?" Lexa moves her fingers over her lips, indicating that they were sealed. Clarke laughs in response. "Should I be worried that cops are gonna come and ask me about you? I can't be known for aiding and abetting a criminal."

Lexa quirks an eyebrow. "Not even a cute one?"

"Maybe. If there's something in it for me."

"I'm sure we can think of something, Sheriff." Lexa winks. "Why are you up so early?"

One of the dogs then jumped on Clarke but she welcomes it. "I heard the dogs barking and my window was opened," she said as she gestures to her window.

Lexa drops her head slightly. "Oh i'm sorry they woke you up."

"It's fine," Clarke smiles. "But seriously... you didn't steal these dogs did you?"

Lexa laughs. "No no, i'm a part time dog walker in back in Polis and I bumped into someone yesterday at the park who asked for my services this morning." Lexa pets one of the dogs and looks to Clarke, "This here is Bailey and Cooper is the one on your lap."

"Oh so you don't actually go around a steal other people's dogs. That's good to know." Clarke smiles. "So what else do you do?"

"I'm a writer," she replies proudly.

"Is that why you're moving out here?"

"Yeah, for the most part. I've been wanting to move back with Anya and Lincoln for a while now and then I got a job offered in town which kind of got everything rolling." A short silence falls between the two women. "So what do you do, Clarke? I'm assuming you're not actually a Sheriff."

Clarke continues to pat Cooper. "I'm in my residency over at the hospital."

"Oh a doctor, impressive."

"Hardly-"

Before Lexa could retort her phone rang. "Sorry, I got to take this. Dog’s owner"

Clarke nodded, "All good."

Lexa smiles and picks up her phone. "Hey Dante... yeah Bailey and Cooper have been great... we're just about 10 minutes out... alright yeah see you soon."

"Time to go?"

"Unfortunately." Lexa puts on Bailey collar and Clarke does Cooper's. Both women stand up and dusts off the grass from their pants. "Thanks for keeping me company, Clarke."

Clarke passes Cooper's leash to Lexa, with their hands grazing ever so slightly. "Thanks for not being a serial dog napper."

Both Clarke and Lexa then speak up at the same time.

"Will I"

"We're hav-"

They both let out a small laugh and Clarke gestures for Lexa to continue. "Anya will probably tell you later today, but we're going to have a bbq tomorrow night before I go back. You should come- if you're free... and if you want.."

"I'd love to come, Lexa." Clarke finishes for her. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"See you tomorrow, Sheriff," Lexa winks before going off to finish her walk.

Clarke waits until Lexa's a few houses away before making her way back inside her own house. When she reaches her front door, she saw that she left slightly ajar and didn’t think twice about it. Upon entering her house and closing the door quietly she turns around to be met with Octavia holding out a pan, in a fighting stance, which causes her to jump. “WHAT THE FUCK, O!”

“WHAT THE FUCK, CLARKE?!” Octavia screams, not yet lowering the pan. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE? I SAW THE DOOR OPENED AND THOUGHT SOMEONE WAS IN THE HOUSE. WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING UP THIS EARLY!”

“I was talking to Lexa,” she answers. Clarke looks up and down Octavia letting out a small laugh, “Do you know how ridiculous you look right now?”

“I learnt from the best," Octavia winks. Lowering the pan she asks, “You were talking to Lexa? At 7am?”

“Yeah she was walking dogs-”

“Did she steal them?” Octavia intejects.

“No O, she’s actually a dog walker back in Polis and she bumped into someone yesterday who asked if she would walk their dogs this morning. She just left to return the dogs,” Clarke pouts.

Octavia smirks, "Damn dogs."

“Damn Dogs,” Clarke repeated.

 

* * *

 

The following evening Clarke, Raven and Octavia all made their way next door. "We're here bitches!" Octavia exclaims upon entering the backyard and making her way to Lincoln who was at the bbq.

Raven immediately joins Anya who was inside mixing drinks as Clarke scansthe backyard. All the faces were familiar, mostly cousins and friends who worked at the gym with Anya and Lincoln.

"Clarke." Clarke turns around at the sound of her name, it's only been two days but she could recognise that voice anywhere. "Glad you could make it" Lexa said as she walks pass, placing a plate of potato salad on the table. Lexa took a seat and gesturesfor Clarke to sit next to her.

Clarke walks over to Lexa and sits beside her. "Someone's got to make sure you haven't stolen another dog." They both let out a small laugh. Clarke and Lexa make small talk, talking about their day and getting to know each other a little more.

Soon after Lincoln and Octavia join them, placing the food on the table. "Alright everyone, food's ready!" Lincoln calls out.

At the same time Raven comes out of the house with more food with Anya closely behind her, holding two jugs of sangrias. The rest of the group gathers around the table as they take their seats.

Anya stands up from her chair and raises her glass, gathering everyone's attention. "Alright quick toast... To Lexa. No one deserves this job opportunity more than you and we can't wait to have you back home." Anya lifts her glass a little higher and motions it towards Lexa. Lexa smiles and does the same and everyone follows suit, "To Lexa!" they cheer as glasses clink.

The rest of the night goes smoothly. All the food is gone, tables have been cleared and the group sits around talking and joking. By 11pm it was only Anya, Lincoln, Lexa, Clarke, Raven and Octavia left. And as the conversation slowly dies down it becomes clear that everyone is kind of beat. "Yeah we should probably wrap this up. Lexa's got to hit the road pretty early tomorrow," Anya says.

Raven stands up and pulls Lexa into a hug. "Nice meeting you Lexa"

Lexa smiles into the hug, "It was nice meeting you too, Raven. When i'm back we'll do that hike we were talking about."

Raven broke from the hug and moves so Octavia could say goodbye. "You're not too bad Lexa"

"You're not too bad yourself," Lexa laughs. Once they let go Lexa looks to Clarke. "Sheriff," she says as she dips her head slightly.

Clarke smiles and walks over to Lexa, pulling her into a hug.  "See you soon." Clarke broke away from the hug, which was too soon for the both of them. Clarke, Raven and Octavia all gave one final wave before starting to walk away.

Lexa waves back and watches them walk away. She jumps slightly and almost skips over, catching up to the blonde. "Clarke wait," she says as she taps Clarke on the shoulder. Fishing through her pocket she pulls out her business card. She offers it to the blonde, "Here's my card."

Clarke smiles as she accepts the card. "Thanks Lexa, but really I don't think i'm going to need it."

The words hit hard for Lexa.

"I mean I don't have a dog you can walk or anything," Clarke continues. "I mean we have some fishes but i mean they're fish... I mean you could probably put them in the bathtub and swim with them but that's a little weird"  

Raven and Octavia let out a deep sigh from behind Clarke. "Oh my god Griffin," Raven says as she softly whacks Clarke's head.

Clarke turns around, rubbing her head. "What the hell was that for, Raven!"

“This really just went over your head, didn’t it?!” Raven laughs. “You had like _two_ drinks, you possibly can’t be drunk.”

Lexa laughs which gets Clarke's attention. "Clarke, i'm trying to give you my number but i guess if you don't want it..." she trails off as she went to reach out for her card.

"Oh no no no I want it," Clarke replies immediately, pulling the card towards her chest.

Octavia just shook her head. "Smooth, Clarke. Let's go before you make an even bigger fool of yourself."

Lexa let out another small laugh, "Bye Clarke."

"I'LL CALL YOU!" Clarke yells as Raven and Octavia start to drag her away.

 

**\- One week later -**

> **Clarke Griffin**   
>  we got a dog!  
>  [picture attached]
> 
> **Lexa  
>  ** AW CUTE i cant wait to meet him!
> 
> **Clarke Griffin**  
>  now if only i knew someone who could walk him when we're at work………
> 
> **Lexa  
>  ** wait please tell me you didnt get a dog just so that i could walk him for you
> 
> **Clarke Griffin**  
>  ;)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://monkeykira.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/solinasolina)


End file.
